


Until You Are in My Arms

by Melstiel4real



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/Melstiel4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob dreams of Matt dying and he wakes up not handling it well. Matt is on a plane on the way to R2 and has to rush to comfort Rob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Are in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AUish, no wives. Also I am so sorry for this heartache, but for some reason my brain needed this. I hate that i did this. But the heartache is rewarded with beautiful comfort and smut.

Until You Are In My Arms  
Pairing: R2M  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: Rob dreams of Matt dying. Gets broken. Rich has to fix it. Then smut.   
A/N: AUish, no wives. Also I am so sorry for this heartache, but for some reason my brain needed this. I hate that i did this. But the heartache is rewarded with beautiful comfort and smut. 

 

The room was dark and sombre. He was surrounded by sounds of crying. The room was large because there was so many people inside of it. Ahead of him was a large mass. He couldn’t tell what it was as his vision seemed to be blurry. As he walked up to the front of the room the large mass in front of him became clearer. It was a casket. It hit him then, the cloudiness in his vision was caused by tears. He looked inside and saw a sight he never wanted to see in his life. It was one of his lovers, a part of his heart and soul lying inside. He collapsed on the ground. 

Familiar arms surrounded him and picked him up. It was Rich pulling him to a private room to the side. He collapsed on the couch and sobbed. Rich came over and held him as he cried. Their Matt was gone. He was lying in that casket out there, he’d never be back. 

“Robbie! Robbie! Robbie! What’s wrong? Robbie!” Rich yelled as he shook Rob awake. He was crying out in his sleep and woke Rich up. “Robbie! Robbie!” Fuck it was impossible to wake this man up, it was frustrating, but now he was concerned because Rob’s sobs were getting more intense. 

*****

“Robbie!”

Finally he was stirring. “Mmm...Rich? Rich, where is Matt? Where- where is he!?” Rob was still sleepy and still sobbing and yelling at Rich through his tears. 

“He is on his way to us now, love. What’s wrong?”

“My-my dream. He-he-he died!” Rob choked out as he fell into Rich’s chest and sobbed uncontrollably. 

“Shh it’s OK. He is coming to us. He is okay.” Rich held onto Rob, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Rob shaking and he was beginning to hyperventilate. “Robbie, baby, please try to relax, please, you’re gonna pass out.” He just sobbed even harder. 

“Please try to breathe, please. I promise, Matt is on his way to us. He is on a plane right now.” A light bulb went off in Rich’s head. “Hey, I am gonna just reach behind be to the table and get my phone, OK?”

Rob somehow nodded through his sobs and let go of Rich enough to allow him to reach back to the table on his side of the bed. He grabbed onto him so tightly the second he turned back towards him. Rich, immediately resuming his early soothing back rub. 

“Babe, I am gonna have you listen to this message. Matt left it just before he took off from the airport, OK? It was just a couple hours ago, right before we fell asleep. He should be landing any minute now. I am gonna hold it to your ear.”

Rich stopped the circular motions he was making on Rob back to hold the phone to his ear and pressed play. 

“Hey, my sweetheart! I am about to take off and will be with you and Robbie in a few hours! I will call as soon as I land! I love both of you, can’t wait to see you!”

“See, he is just fine. He is gonna call any minute.” 

Rob had stopped sobbing at this point but he was still catching his breath and his body still shook. “But-he-any-anything could have-happened.” 

“Robbie, babe, look at me” He took his hand and lifted up Rob’s face to look him in the eye. “Mattie, he is about to land here in the same city as us, and he will be getting an Uber to this very same hotel, and then he will join us in this very same bed.”

Rob couldn’t talk anymore, he just stared at him, looking broken and empty. He was still hanging onto the phone and he wasn’t letting go. He kept hitting replay. Rich didn’t know what to do. He lifted Rob up and got his arm out from under him and gently put rob’s head back onto the pillows and covered him with the blanket. “I will be right back, OK?” Rob half nodded in reply. Rich grabbed Rob’s phone from his table. 

Rich went went out into the hall leaving the door opened using the hinge to hear Robbie if he needed him. He picked up his phone and texted Matt. MATT THIS IS RICH PLEASE CALL AS SOON AS YOU LAND. ROB NEEDS YOU. HE HAD A BAD DREAM AND ISN’T DOING WELL. He rarely used all caps locked messages but he felt now was a good time as ever. He sent another. Robbie had a dream you died and now he won’t even speak. Please call ASAP.” 

 

*****  
As soon as the plane landed Matt took out his phone just like everyone else and took it off airplane mode. As soon as the signal came on his phone buzzed several times. He looked at the messages right away, smiling as he saw it was from Rob. His heart sank when he read the messages. He called Rich back right away. 

“Matt! Thank God you called. It’s only been an hour since I woke him and I can’t take it.”

“Richie, what happened?”

“He had a bad dream that you died is all I know. He was sobbing in his sleep and when I woke him he was sobbing. I couldn’t get him to stop for 45 minutes. Not until I played your message. I can still see he has my phone. He keeps replaying it to hear your voice. I have never seen him like this.”

“I fucking just landed. Fuck. I am gonna get there as soon as I can. I think it will be about 45 minutes until I can get to you both.”

“Just hurry. I am gonna be in the same state he is in if I have to see him this way much longer. It’s horrible, Mattie.” 

“Let me try talking to him.”

Rich went back in the room and closed the door. He walked over to Rob who had now turned the opposite way facing the window. Rich walked to the other side of the bed and kneeled down so he could be face to face with Rob. “Robbie, I have Matt on the phone, he wants to talk to you.” Rob just stared at him pressing the repeat button again on the voicemail. 

Rich put the phone on speaker. “Mattie, say hi to our boy.”

“Robbie? Hi baby. I just landed and I am gonna see you soon.”

“M-Mattie?” Is all Rob could say as tears started to fall from his eyes again.”

“Fuck, he is crying again. I thought that would help.” Rich said as he took the phone off speaker. I think he has to see you.”

“I will tell the Uber to go fast as possible. I love you i gotta go they are unboarding”

“I love you too, sunshine”

“Take care of our boy.”

“You know i always do.”

“I know.”

Matt was so fucking thankful he packed everything he needed in a carryon bag. He didn’t know how bad it was, but he knew enough to be concerned. He practically ran off the plane and legitimately ran through the airport to get outside and ran to the first cab he saw. He didn’t have time to wait for the Uber. Every minute counted. 

Matt got to the hotel in 30 minutes and it felt like 30 hours. He sat in silence the whole ride. All he could think about is Rob and how he needed to get to him. He couldn’t stand the thought of him crying and broken. He ran inside and ran up the five flights of stairs to get to the fifth floor room and knocked loudly and feverishly. He was out of breath when Rich opened the door. 

“Richie” He said as he flung into him for a hug and kiss. “How is he?”

“He isn’t good. I don’t know what to do. But maybe if he sees you.”

Matt nodded and he walked over to the bed. Rob was still facing away from him so he walked over to the other side so Rob could see him. No reaction. He kneeled on the floor beside the bed and looked into Rob’s eyes. He was staring into nothing. He placed a hand on his cheek and started rubbing his thumb over it. “Robbie? It’s me. Robbie?” 

Rob started to move his eyes and focus on Matt. Life began to refill the pupils which began to widen. “Mattie? Oh God Mattie! Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt.” He just repeated his name over and over again as he placed his hand on Matt’s heart. 

“Yeah, baby it’s me. I am here.” Matt moved Rob over on the bed and grabbed Rob in his arms as he started to sob again. “Shhh, shh I am here. It’s okay. I am here. I didn’t leave you. I didn’t die. I am here. You feel my heart beating?” Matt placed his hand over Rob’s which was still over his heart. Matt wasn’t sure if Rob even meant to put his hand there. But it was there nonetheless and Matt took advantage of the fact. 

Rich was just sitting in the chair waiting. Allowing Rob to have much needed moment with Matt. 

Rob started to relax and gather his composure. “Mattie, it was terrible. So terrible. You were laying there in the casket, and you had no life in you. And I fell to the floor and I felt my life leaving me. I could feel a part of me was gone.” Rob half sobbed out. 

“I am so sorry you had to dream that. I know if I lost one of you two I don’t think I could go on. I don’t think any one of us can survive without the other.”

“No. Matt. Matt it was so awful.” Rob was getting frantic and he started to touch everywhere on Matt, almost making sure he was truly there. Only after he had ran his hands everywhere did he replace his hand back onto his heart. “Rich, where is Rich?”

“I am here, Robbie”

“Come here, come back to me. Come to us, please?”

“Of course I will.” Rich got up from the chair and climbed back into bed behind Rob, sliding one arm under him and one arm under his arm and across his chest. They all hung onto each other and felt each others heart beats and listened to each other breathe until they felt steady again .

Rob was clinging onto Matt tightly almost too hard. But Matt was enduring it because he knew Rob was too fragile. 

“Baby, you have to eventually let me go. We should sleep” 

“I am afraid.”

“I am safe here with you and Rich. Plus i know you will be keep and extra close eye on me.”

“I love you so much.” 

“I know you do. I love you too.” Matt responded as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Rob didn’t want to break the kiss. And it grew more desperate as it progressed. They only broke apart for much needed air. 

“Hey what am I chopped liver?”

Rob turned back toward Rich “I am sorry, babe.” He leaned in for a kiss. 

“It’s okay. I know you need Matt right now. I am okay.”

“I love you. Thank you.” He turned back around and clung onto Matt as he kissed him again. “I need you, please. I need you.” He was pleading with desire. He needed to feel Matt inside him. Needed to feel that connection as he moved in him and touched him. 

Matt nodded and kissed him again. Breaking it to look back at Rich and reach out his for his hand. He held onto it for a few minutes as he and Rob continued to kiss. Rich was about to leave and Rob felt the weight shift. He stopped kissing Matt and turned his head back. 

“No, babe, please stay. I need to feel you next to me.” 

In normal circumstances Rich would tease him about being needy, but considering the three hour event that unfolded last night he knew Rob just needed both of them near him. He knew it was because he was afraid to lose them. So he scooted back over onto his side next to Rob, his arm still under his head. Fuck he was gonna get hard watching Matt make love to Rob basically right on top of him. But he knew Rob needed this. He would do anything for him. Right now was about Rob and reassuring him and loving him. 

Rob and Matt had already began kissing and pushing their hips into each other. Matt still fully clothed causing extra friction on Rob’s cock through his thin boxers. “Mmm, Mattie. Too many clothes. Wanna feel you.”

Matt chuckled lovingly at Rob and allowed Rob to pull of his shirt and unzip his jeans and pull them off. Matt shook his legs and they fell off onto the floor. Rob immediately starting trailing his hands all over Matt’s body, hooking his legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

They were kissing and biting and lickign at each other and Rob was moaning and whining. And fuck if Matt didn’t find the intensely erotic. Any other day he would slam right into Rob until he screamed. But not tonight. Tonight was about love and reassurance. Sometimes Matt liked to go slow. And he would do anything for Rob and Rich. And he knew what Rob needed. 

“Gonna go slow tonight okay?” 

Rob nodded. 

Rich was watching, and he was hard. He wasn’t sure how long he was gonna be able to hold out especially if Matt was gonna go slow. Suddenly Rob reached back to grab at Rich. Rich grabbed his hand and twined their finger together. Rob needed to feel connected to both his loves. He needed to know they were there. Rich moved in even closer and reached between Rob and matt to grab at Rob’s cock. 

“Fuck, Rich. Mmm yes.”

“Rich, you stole my job.” Matt whined as he fake pouted. 

“Well, sunshine now you can just prepare him for your cock.”

“You have a point.”

Matt spit onto his fingers and lifted up Rob’s hips so they were resting on his legs. He pressed two fingers to Rob’s hole and traced a circle around the ring of muscle. As he slowly pressed in Rob moaned louder. The combination of Rich’s movements on his cock and Matt pressing into him was becoming too much for him to bear. 

Matt worked another finger in until he was satisfied Rob was ready for him. They knew each other well enough now that they didn’t have to ask or wait to be told. They knew their bodies and could read their desires even before the other did. He let Rob’s hips down for a moment and leaned up for a kiss. “I love you.” He then leaned over to Rich and kissed him. “I love you.”

Rob was half clinging onto Rich and half on the bed, Matt wasn’t sure how this was gonna work but he was gonna try. He spread Rob’s legs and lifted his hips up so he could line up. He spit on his hand several times and slicked it over his cock. Pressing the tip to Rob’s hole he slowly pushed in. Eliciting a moan from Rob, and Rich. Fuck did that turn Matt on that he could get a moan from Rich by just him watching. 

Matt started to move slowly as Rob hooked his ankles together around him. Matt leaned in to kiss Rob as he continued his movements. Grabbing Rob’s other hand from on his shoulder he laced their fingers together. Resting his forehead on Rob’s he continued his slow and steady movements. 

Tears started to fall from Rob’s eyes. There were happy, cathartic, healing tears. He had his Matt and his Rich and they were both okay. It wasn’t about the sex for him. For him is was about the connection he feels. The overwhelming sense of being a part of someone, of being loved, of being a piece of someone. To make yourself that vulnerable. “I love you so much.” Rob moaned out.

Matt had inadvertently started to move a bit faster. Causing more frantic moans and movements from Rob. He was close to coming and so was Rob. He knew only a few more thrusts against his prostate would be enough. 

He leaned in “come with me, baby.” 

Rob let a few more tears fall through the moans and he came screaming out Matt’s name over and over until he came down. Matt came at the same time as Rob did his name on his lips as he spilled into Rob. He kissed Rob and held him as the both came down from their climaxes. 

Matt pulled out of Rob and collapsed next to him. Rob clinging to him immediately and repeating “I love you”. Suddenly Rob realized he never heard Rich come, he turned back to face Rich. “Babe, I’m sorry, we’ve neglected you.”

“It’s okay, Robbie.” He reassured him. 

“No it’s not.” He let go of Matt and sprung up to straddle Rich’s hips. “I need you. Wanna feel you in me.”

Rich smirked and grabbed onto Rob and flipped him over so their positions were reversed. He reached down between Rob’s legs and used his fingers to grab up some of Matt’s cum that was leaking out of Rob. He slathered his cock with it and lined himself up. Pushing in with ease, Rob still stretched open from Matt. Rich looked over and Matt who was sleepily watching propped up on the pillows and gave him a wink. 

Rich also moved slow at first. Savoring the feeling of being in Rob, feeling his heat around him. Enjoying the slowness allowed him to really feel the connections he had with Rob. Physically and emotionally. As desire built he began to move faster, causing moans from Rob, who was hard again. 

Matt decided that the site of Rob’s erection was too much to ignore and he leaned over and took it in his mouth. He sucke up and down and licked at the slit at the top until Rob was writhing beneath him and Rich. It was much longer until Rich came. Rob followed right after. Matt sucking on Rob milking out the last of his cum. 

Rich fell to the bed and Matt cuddled up next to Rob. The three of them overlapping limbs until they were just one big pile of bodies. They all lay there listening to each other breathe and reveling in the afterglow of sex. 

Rob turned to Matt. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“What are ya thanking me for?”

“For everything.”

“Well you are welcome, love you.”

“Love you.”

He then turned to Rich. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Robbie.”

They talked for a bit longer,about Rob’s dream and about how they didn’t want to ever know that as reality. They also, kissed and laughed and joked around. And they slept. More soundly than they have in a while. They were only going to be able to get a few hours sleep. But as long as they had each other, they would be able to get through the long con day that awaited.


End file.
